ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zekrom
How Zekrom joined the Tourney Zekrom. The Deep Black Pokemon. On his way home from fighting, Zekrom was attacked and knocked unconscious. He woke up in a Pokemon hospital. According to the Defense Minister, he has a PokeRus for over a year. The Minister asked Zekrom to help train soldiers, and he hesitantly accepted. A year later, Zekrom writes Reshiram and asks him to return to the tower. Zekrom goes with him. The two enter the Smash Bros. Tourney as master and pupil. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a ball of darkness. After the announcer calls his name Zekrom stomps forward as the camera zooms in on him saying "You can try, but you will never defeat me, you are a loser!". Special Attacks Dragon's Rage (Neutral) Zekrom moves his head back then shoots a large beam of electricity from his mouth. Thunder Fang (Side) Zekrom electrifies his teeth then flies forward with his arms open. If he reaches an opponent, he grabs then bites the throat, electrocuting his opponent. Dragon Claw (Up) Zekrom crouches then does a jumping slash upeprcut with his left claw, then a downward slash with his right. He can bring his opponent up then slash the opponent down if done right. Thunderbolt (Down) Zekrom shields himself, then surrounds himself in a field of electricity shocking anyone in his range. Outrage (Hyper Smash) Zekrom roars to the heavens shouting "Those who oppose me shall die!" then flies forward with his fists ready. If he connects, he does a fierce 5 hit combo then finishes with an overhead punch that knocks his opponent away. After the attack, he is dizzy for 5 seconds. Bolt Strike (Final Smash) The electric generator inside Zekrom's tail starts to spin violently and glow light blue with electricity as he says "Get lost, you scum!" Zekrom then clenches his fists and his body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity with large yellow lightning bolts coming off him as well. Zekrom then flies down at the opponent and slams his body into him/her knocking him/her badly away. After the attack, Zekrom says "You are scrapped!" Victory Animations #Zekrom does two slashes then says "I didn't even work up a sweat.". #*Zekrom does two slashes then says "You and your yo-yo had no chance against me." (Bao Sanniang victories only) #Zekrom flaps his wings, then spreads himself saying "You have no chance. Run away!". #*Zekrom flaps his wings, then spreads himself saying "Perfect! I bet you are afraid now!". (Setsuka victories only) #Zekrom does Dragon's Rage and says "You do not stand a chance against Zekrom after all.". On-Screen Appearance Zekrom flies down to his start point and asks "Are you so eager to die?". Special Quotes *Look here, a little flower, wanting to be squashed. (When fighting Bao Sanniang) *No, YOU will be expelled and transferred! (When fighting Ganryu) *You aren't going to spill any blood near me! (When fighting Heihachi) *Yell all you want, you'll never see your friend again! AHAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *If you hurt me, I'll hurt you!!! (When fighting Tira) *First I'll destroy that little girl, then I'll destroy you, then I'll destroy the planet!!! BWAH HAHAHA!!! (When fighting Anna) *I would have done better than that, Pyrrha! (When fighting Pyrrha) *Evil spirits will be your demise! (VS Siegfried) *I've created something evil!!! Wait until you see what it does, Shin Kamiya! (When fighting Shin) *Good! I don't want anymore, anyway! (When fighting Lee) *You will need to call for help, Alisa! That is, after I defeat you! (When fighting Alisa) *You couldn't throw me into a puddle! (When fighting Kazuya) *I'm after your heart! Let me rip it out NOW!! (When fighting Jin) *You can't change me! I'll destroy your fate! (When fighting Zafina) *I've trained enough to beat you! (When fighting Hakan) *I've got you in a corner! (When fighting Nina) *I'll give you pain! (When fighting Talim) *You won't get close to me! (When fighting Xianghua) *There is no contest! I'm stronger! (When fighting Leixia) *It will take one minute to beat you! (When fighting Z.W.E.I.) *Someone's gonna need to call the coroner! (When fighting Chun-Li) *It should have been MY Golden Ticket! I deserve it!! (When fighting Violet Beauregarde) *I'll beat your father too!!! (When fighting Lili) *Spirits can't give you enough strength to beat me! (When fighting Julia) *I know your daddy and he won't buy you anything! (When fighting Veruca Salt) *I don't even know what "prosaic morals" means! (When fighting Morrigan) *You can't handle anything! (When fighting Juniper) *You can't run, and you can't hide. (When fighting Cassandra) *Right now! You are gonna be sorry! (When fighting Natsu) *Whatever it is, I'll still BEAT YOU!!! (When fighting Inez) *I'm not a pirate, and I don't understand "pirate" either! (When fighting Jackie) *They are important, and I don't like yours! (When fighting Miharu) *Fear nothing? YOU FOOL!!! (When fighting Setsuka) *Your surprise is that I will make you suffer before I defeat you! (When fighting Hannah) *Logical? I'll show you and your sister a "logical path"! (When fighting White Queen) *Wait until you hear MY thunder!!! (When fighting Min) *I know EXACTLY where you are! You are in MY grasp, and you cannot get out now! HAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Peg) *You haven't seen "mean" YET! (When fighting Mindy) *Well, you certainly aren't living up to your responsibilitles! BWAH HAHAHA!!! (When fighting Sailor Moon) *You will NEVER purify MY heart! I shall remain untouched! (When fighting Sailor Mercury) *I'll try you... and YOU shall be the one who turns into dust! (When fighting Sailor Mars) *Wrong! I am THE most powerful Pokemon! And a battle against you is no challenge! (When fighting Feng) *Finally! You are correct, I am the most powerful being anywhere!!! (When fighting Michelle) *NEVER! You will NEVER have my head! (When fighting Kunimitsu) *Too bad you didn't sink in quicksand! You will next time! HAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Master Chloe) *Yes, and that scene will be ME kicking your butt!!! (When fighting Eloise) *Of course I did! No one escapes me!!! (When fighting Pocahontas) *Maybe they will die in quicksand?! HAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Pippi) *NO! You may NOT ride me! (When fighting Kula) *You are mistaken... YOU will be the one caged!!! (When fighting Leona) *I don't think so! I'm not anyone's toy! (When fighting Elisabeth) *Good thing, I don't want to see THAT everyday! (When fighting Pinky D.D.) *I hope they broadcast me beating you up... (When fighting Ulala) *Too bad! I thought they would slap you! (When fighting Kim E.) *You aren't sleeping! You will never rest!!! (When fighting B.B. Hood) *I mind! You can't have my permission for ANYTHING! (When fighting Kristen) *I'm not sure about what "story" you are looking for, but I've got a new "story" for you later! (When fighting Jingles) *I wasn't wrong about you! And I'll take your hair if I want it, and you can't stop me! (When fighting Rapunzel) *It does not matter what you pretend to be. I'll still beat you in anything! (When fighting Gabi) *You mean how long it will take ME!!! (When fighting Hinako) *You will never find what you are looking for. (When fighting Jinpachi) *I know your power is weak! (When fighting Angel) *I'm not doing anything with you tonight! (When fighting Mai) *Funny, all I can think about is beating you in a battle! (When fighting Izzy) *I'll give YOU a "surprise" of MY own! (When fighting Chris Robin) *I don't want anything to eat! I'm not even hungry! (When fighting Mollie) *Maybe you will melt into liquid, then I'll throw you in the lake! AHAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Doc McStuffins) *No one is more powerful than me!!! (When fighting Devil Jin) *I love candy! I'll eat it all!!! (When fighting Stephanie) *It doesn't matter what door you pick. Either way you choose will be wrong! (When fighting Milli) *The only place you are going is to Loser Town. HAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Bot) *It looks all made up! But not too bad! AHAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Mulan) *I know exactly who's in trouble!!! YOU!!! (When fighting Sportacus) *You won't be able to help anyone, not even yourselves! AHAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Madeline) *Seriously, Agnes?! You aren't getting ANYTHING today! (When fighting Agnes) *I don't participate in anything at school! (When fighting Leo T.) *I don't like dancing! Only fighting! (When fighting June R.) *Your voice is LOUD ENOUGH!! (When fighting Anny) *You may be lucky this time, but just wait until next time!!! (When fighting Quincy) *I will laugh at you, like this... AHAHAHAHAHA! (When fighting Gianna) *Give it a try! Hopefully nothing will happen to you! (When fighting Sally) *Don't be a cry baby! Stop your pouting! (When fighting Beth) Trivia *Against many Smash Bros. Tourney participants, Zekrom will say rude things to them. **Due to his rude quotes, he is basically the Pokemon counterpart of Ganryu from Tekken: Blood Vengeance; however, Anna Williams was two times as rude as Ganryu was, and Zekrom is four times as rude as both Ganryu and Anna were, and he even gives a maniacal laugh in some of his intro quotes. *It is revealed in Zekrom's intro quote against Stephanie that candy is one of Zekrom's favorite foods. *Zekrom's old select quote ("Prepare to battle the dreaded Zekrom.") can be found in the Sound Player as sound file 4. *Zekrom and Reshiram usually respond to one quote from one character, but some characters have two quotes to be said to one another, the whole of the Disney Princesses is one example. *The rival of Zekrom is Bao Sanniang, whom he refers to as "a little flower, wanting to be squashed". Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Giant characters